Cenél Conaill
The Cenél Conaill are defined by their ancestors; their descendents; and the oral history that has been recorded. Cenél Conaill Ancestors Niall Noígiallach, died c. A.D.405. | |________________________________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | | | Conall Gulban Eoghan Coirpre Fiacha Conall Cremthainne Lóegaire | | | | | | | | | | | | | Cenél nEógain | Cenél Fiachach | Cenél Lóegaire | | | | Cenél Coirpri / \ | / \ | / \ | Clann Cholmáin Síl nÁedo Sláine | Cenél Conaill of In Fochla | |_________________________________________________ | | Fergus Cennfota (Alias Duach or Doi) Enna Bogaine | (Cenél nDuach) (Cenél mBogaine) | | aka (Cenel Enda)______ | | | | | | | | | | | Ua Breslin's | | | of Cinel Enda | | | | | | | Ninnid, fl. 561 Melge | | | | | | | Baetan, d. 586 Brandub | | |_________ ? | | | | | Garban Setna Feidlimid | | | | | | Sechnasach, Rí Cenél mBogaine, d. 609 | Columb Cille, 521-597 | |_______________________________ |______________ | | | | | | | | | | Ainmire, d. 569 Colum Lugaid Mael Tuile Bresal, d. 644 Ri of Ireland | | | | | | | Cenél Lugdach Dungal, Rí Cenél mBogaine, d. 672 | | | | | |______________ | Ronan | | | | | | | | Sechnasach Dub Diberg, d. 703 | Garb | | | | ? | | | | Flaithgus, d. 732 | | Forbasach | | | Rí Cenél mBogaine ? | Cen Faelad d. 722 | | | Rogaillnech, d. 815 | _______________________| | | | | | | | Mael Duin Fiaman | | | | ? ? | | | | Airnelach Maenguile | | | | | | | | | | | | | Cen Faelad Dochartach | | (Clann Ua Dochartaig) | | | |____________________________________________ | | | | | | | Dalach, 'Dux' Cenél Conaill, d. 870. Bradagain | | | | | | | Eicnecan, Rí Cenél Conaill, d. 906 Baigill | | (Clann Ua Baighill) | | | |______________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | two sons Flann Adlann Domnall Mor Conchobar | d. 956 & 962. Abbot of Derry (Clann Ua Domnaill | d. 950. Kings of Cenel Conaill after 1270 a.d.) | |_______________________ | | | | Áed, d. 598 Ciaran | | | | | Fiachra, founder of Derry, died 620. | |__________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | Domnall, d. 642 Conall Cu Mael Cobo, d. 615 Cumuscach, d. 597 High King d. 604 High King of Ireland | of Ireland |____________ | | | | | | | Cellach Conall Cael | | both died 658/664 | | | (Clann Ua Gallchobair) | | |_________________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | Oengus, d. 650 Conall Colgu Ailill Flannesda Fergus Fanat | d.663 d.663 d.666 d.654 | | | | | Congal Cenn Magair | d. 710 | High King of Ireland | l | __________|__________ | | | | | | | | | Donngal Flann Gohan Conaig | d. 731 d.732 d.733 | O'Breslin-Fanat Loingsech, d. 703 High King of Ireland | |_____________________________________________________________________ | | | | | | | | | | Flaithbertach, deposed 734. Fergus, d. 707 three other sons, all killed 703 | |_______________________________________________________________________ | | | | | | Aed Muinderg, Ri In Tuisceart, d. 747. Loingsech Murchad | Rí Cenél Conaill Rí Cenél Conaill |_______________ d. 754 d. 767 | | | | | | Domnall Donnchad Mael Bresail d. 804 fl. 784 Rí Cenél Conaill | d. 767 | | Flaithbertach | | Oengus | | Canannan | (Ua Canannain) Mael Doraid (Ua Maildoraid) Ri Cenel Conaill | _______|_______ | | | | Fogartach Mael Bresail Rí Cenél Conaill Rí Cenél Conaill d. 904 d. 901 Descendants The Cenél Conaill is the name of the "kindred" or descendants of Conall Gulban, son of Niall Noígiallach. The dynasties created by Niall's sons include *Cenel Conaill *Cenel Eogain *Cenel Enna Oral History Conall Gulban, son of Niall of the Nine Hostages, founded the kingdom of Tír Conaill (Tyrconnell) in the 5th century. It comprises much of what is now County Donegal, and several surrounding areas. Conall Gulban was thus the ancestor of people such as Colum Cille; the Royal Dynastic House of O'Donnell of Tyrconnell, and its various members as well as the Dunkeld line of Scottish monarchs. References Category:Medieval Gaels Category:Kinship and descent Category:Family trees Category:Royal families of Ireland Category:Noble houses of Ireland